This invention pertains to a fishing hook and more particularly to a snagging hook for grabbing fish.
Various types of fishing hooks are known in the art for snagging fish or the like. Problems have arisen in the use of such hooks as the hook portion thereon tends to get snagged on underlying brush or the like. Also in some cases the hook faces towards the bottom of the river or lake bed which inhibits its snagging ability. Athough certain fish hooks have suggested the use of a weight to position the hook in a desired position, these hooks were designed for use with bait as a lure on the hook portion thereof. Thus the shape of the weight was designed to have wing-like extensions and a convex, corrugated underside. This configuration caused the hook to rise and/or flutter when drawn through the water. Such configuration is undesirable in a snagging hook which should rest firmly on an underwater surface to await a fish swimming thereabove. Thus there was no previous configuration for obtaining a proper purchase on the underlying surface for use in "snag" fishing.
In response thereto I have invented a novel snagging hook which utilizes a triangular truss-like base thereon to position the hook in an upright portion for engagement with fish swimming thereabove. The hook utilizes this open triangular base so as to gain a proper purchase on an underlying surface and keep the hook at a relatively stable, upright position. The open base diminishes the effect of water passing through the base and allows the hook to easily slide over logs, rocks and through brush without being snagged thereon.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved snagging hook for grabbing fish or the like.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a snagging hook, as aforesaid, which is designed to be positioned in an upright position relative to a support surface therebelow.
A further object of this invention is to provide a snagging hook, as aforesaid, which is designed to easily slide over rocks, logs and through brush or the like.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a fishing hook, as aforesaid, which is designed to obtain a firm purchase on an underlying surface.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a snagging hook, as aforesaid, having a truss-like base which supports the hook in an upright position.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a snagging hook having an open base thereon, as aforesaid, designed to inhibit interference with underlying rocks, logs, brush or the like and water passing therethrough.
A further object of this invention is to provide a snagging hook having a base thereon, as aforesaid, which is symmetrical about a shank passing therethrough.